1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal collars with night visibility means, and specifically to an animal collar including a plurality of light emitting and reflecting devices attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reduced visibility which motorists experience while driving at night exposes pedestrians, bicyclists and animals to great danger of being struck by a vehicle. To increase visibility at night, most bicycles have reflectors on the wheels or frame which reflect the light from an automobile's headlights so that the driver of the automobile is able to see the bicycle. Various light reflective material has also been developed for use on clothing and shoes, providing greater visibility for pedestrians, such as joggers. In fact, most running and walking shoes and accessories are manufactured to include light reflective means.
More so than bicyclists and pedestrians, who stand considerably high above the ground, animals, such as dogs and cats, are extremely difficult to see at night. Further, unlike people who have a greater awareness of the danger of being struck by a car, animals can sometimes be erratic and confused and will often run in the path of oncoming cars. For instance, if dogs see other animals, they will usually give chase with such intent and focus that they block out their surroundings, running across streets with no regard for approaching cars. Thus, it is not surprising that a much greater number of animals are killed by vehicles than people.
Many people like to bring their pet along with them when walking or jogging and, while the pet owner is usually well equipped for night visibility, the animal is not so fortunate. The more attentive pet owner may provide the animal with a collar having light reflective material. However, a dog's or cat's hair will often cover much of the collar, minimizing the effectiveness of reflective material. Further, unless light (e.g. from headlights) shines directly on the light reflective material, the animal is not easily visible.
Accordingly, there is a need in the pet industry for an animal collar which is highly and easily visible in the dark.
With the foregoing in mind, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an animal collar having means thereon to make the animal collar highly visible at night or in dark conditions, without having to shine light at the animal.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an animal collar having one or more light emitting devices secured to the collar so that the collar and animal are easily visible at night from all angles.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an animal collar having light emitting and reflecting devices which are removably attached to the collar to facilitate ease of replacement if damaged.
These and other objects and advantages will be more readily apparent in the description which follows.